


Your Love is My Weakness

by lordfartquad



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, but like romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordfartquad/pseuds/lordfartquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was so frustrating. He was always running away as soon as he showed any sign of weakness, any sign that even remotely resembled humanity. But just this once, just once he allowed himself to stay. Set around 3x02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love is My Weakness

“Creeper!”  
He smiled in that crooked sort of way that she loved, with one corner of his mouth turned up. She hated that smile. Because she always lost herself for a second when he smiled at her like that.  
He was standing in the front foyer, if you could even call it that it was so small, of her apartment. She hated that he could come and go as he pleased without her being able to stop him.   
“I thought we discussed this earlier today,” Cami said. “You know, the whole boundaries thing.”  
“We did,” Klaus agreed. “But this couldn’t wait.”  
Her brow furrowed and she immediately became worried. Something was wrong and someone must be in danger again. “What’s wrong?”  
“Now why must we assume that what I’ve got to say is negative?”  
“Because something is always going wrong,” she said. “Hayley’s in trouble, Elijah’s in trouble, Rebekah, Hope, someone you hate is in trouble but we have to go save them because you’ve teamed up with them for some diabolical deal to get what you want.”  
“I can assure you that what I have to say is nothing of the sort,” Klaus said.  
“So shoot.”  
“I’ve come to…apologize,” he said. The last word came out somewhat tersely, like it was extremely difficult for him to articulate.   
“For?”  
“For using you in the plot to kill Dahlia. I’m sorry that I had to bite you. And as much as I want to explain why it all worked out in the end, I’ll keep my excuses to myself.”  
“Why?” she asked. “You’ve never held back on the excuses before.”  
“Because I’ve realized now that what I did was inexcusable. I knew it at the time too, but I did it anyway. But one thing that I’ve learned from you is that an apology does not include excuses. It is a simple statement of “I’m sorry.” It does not matter if everything turned out okay in the end, that we destroyed Dahlia and kept Hope safe, I still hurt you. And for that I feel terrible.”  
Cami stared at him in disbelief. “Every time I think I have even a fraction of you figured out, Klaus Mikaelson, you surprise me. I think you’re turning into a softie,” she said with a slight smile.   
Klaus’s expression hardened and his shoulders squared. She didn't know what she was talking about. This was why he never liked apologies, especially ones like the one he’d just given; it gave people the impression that he was weak. “Sweetheart, I have been called many things over the centuries but soft is not one of them.”  
She was taken aback for a moment. She had meant it to be a joke, a little teasing quip, but he had to take everything so seriously. “Oh yes, Big Bad Klaus Mikaelson, how could I forget,” she said sarcastically. “Can’t have even a single second of vulnerability without throwing that wall back up immediately. We’ve already agreed that you’re the smartest and the fastest and the strongest, but you don’t need to continually prove it.” Now she was starting to get mad and frustrated, and there wasn’t much that was going to stop her from speaking what was exactly on her mind.   
Internally, Klaus’s stomach tightened a little. He loved to see how passionate, how angry she could be, especially when she was angry at him. Beneath his many, many layers of denial, he knew she got this mad at him because she could see how he truly was and how good he wanted to be, and how she wanted to help him be that good man.   
“That’s right, love. I am the Biggest and the Baddest. Over the course of a thousand years, I have killed hundreds of thousands of people, by a conservative estimate. I could kill a hundred people and still be on time to morning tea. I could kill you right now and not lose a wink of sleep over it.”  
“I don’t believe you,” she said.  
“You think you mean something to me? I’ve been planning to compel you at the end of all this, to forget everything I’ve ever said to you, to make you forget even meeting me. So all these feelings you might have where you think you’re special because you got Klaus Mikaelson to talk about his feelings, they’re completely untrue love, I’m sorry to say.”  
“I don’t believe you,” she said again.  
“That’s your prerogative,” Klaus said. “You don’t have to believe me. You’ll see in good time.” He pulled that smug smile like he’d just won some great competition. But he was lying through his teeth; he had no intention of compelling her, at least he hadn’t originally planned on it. Now he might have to. But he desperately didn’t want to, he just couldn’t let her win the argument. He always felt the compulsive need to push back against anyone who might try to make him feel too human, and Cami had a keen talent for doing just that.  
Cami felt the color drain from her face save for two bright red circles over her cheeks. He hated when she looked like that, because she was so beautiful and he never liked to make her this mad. Upset, frustrated, yes, but he’d rarely seen her look this angry and he hated to make her so mad.   
Tears started to fill her eyes, despite how hard she tried to fight it. She felt disgusted with herself; how could she have let herself believe that he really cared, that he was really changing, that he trusted her enough to start to let his walls down in front of her? She was a fool. And worst of all she felt disgusted for how overwhelmed she was by her feelings for him. This was the first time she truly felt just how deep they went, just how desperately she’d clung to the idea that she liked him and that he might like her back. It took every ounce of self control in her to not break down in sobs right there and then.   
She swallowed hard, swiping at her eyes quickly and regaining her composure. “Fine. It seems we’ve reached an impasse. But if that’s how you truly feel, then I want you to go and I never want to see you again. I have worked tirelessly for you as both a professional counselor to you and a friend, I’ve tried to help you with every crisis you’ve had. And I know all about your history, I know that you are so far removed from a human sense of morality, I know that you’ve killed thousands upon thousands of humans and witches and wolves and vampires and haven’t felt an ounce of remorse for hardly any of them.   
“But I foolishly thought for a moment that somewhere buried within you, there might still be a scared man who did all those things because his family abused him. Because he had to show retribution. Because he had to shut his feelings away in order to continue to survive in a world where it seemed no one wanted him. I thought you did all the things you did because you had to be the smartest and the strongest and the scariest if you wanted to have any hope at all of anyone noticing you, or maybe even loving you.” Cami was practically shouting at this point, every word came out harshly through her clenched teeth, and her eyes had welled up with tears again, which she let roll down her cheeks without bothering to hide it. “And if I was wrong about all that, I want you to walk out the door right now and never see me again.”  
It was a big gamble, saying that. She knew without a doubt that she was right, that all the things Klaus had said to her on their missions to save so-and-so, all the things that he’d said during one of their sessions, had revealed that there was, to a certain extent, a method to some of his madness. But she also knew that his pride was enormous, and that even though she was right about all of it, he might just walk out the door on principle because he didn’t want to be proven wrong and he didn’t want his bluff called.   
She studied his face, his lips set in that line of resolve, the way they always did when someone was trying to stand up to him. He stared hard at her for a long second before dropping his gaze to the floor. His expression confirmed all that she already knew, that she had been spot-on about him, that she had hit a nerve. Even though she was still crying, she desperately wanted to smile because his face looked like an admission. It was almost as good as him saying, “You’re right, Camille.”  
“Well…” he breathed. She knew now what he would do, and she didn’t know how to stop it. He still wouldn’t meet her eyes, just pivoted on his heel and took a long step towards the door to leave.   
“Klaus,” she said with an embarrassing amount of desperation. She grabbed his wrist.  
He could have easily extracted himself from her grip and been out the door before she even had a chance to register that he was gone. But something told him to stay. Something told him not to fight this, that just this once, it would be okay to give in and not argue with her, to let her win.   
Klaus slowly turned back to her but stayed at arm’s length away from her. Cami was the one who stepped closer, their bodies only inches apart. “Don’t go like this,” she pleaded. She felt pathetic for begging like that, but she hoped that if he felt the way she did right now, her heart racing and her stomach full of butterflies and her hands shaking, then he would have no trouble staying.  
“What do you propose I do, love?”  
She stood even closer to him so that the fabric of her tee shirt was brushing against his jacket. He smelled like leather and something woodsy that she couldn’t quite place. Having her stand so close to him made Klaus’s knees almost buckle, and he felt so foolish that his body would act in such a human way. He steeled himself against the sensation.  
Her hand, still grasping his wrist, moved up his arm to rest on his strong shoulder, her other hand coming up around the back of his neck. She had to stand on her toes to reach, but tentatively, gently, she leaned up and pressed her lips to the skin of his neck. Just above where she’d placed her kiss, she felt his jaw tense, and she fought the urge to smile.  
The last time they’d been this close, Klaus had teased her, making her think that he was going to kiss her. He had been so, so close, and she had been absolutely breathless. Now she was breathless again, but she was in control; she got to say that she could be in his space, teasing him, withholding the kiss they’d both apparently so anticipated.   
His skin was surprisingly warm; she didn’t know what she’d expected, that he would be cold and icy like a dead person or something, but he wasn’t at all like that. Warm, just like any other person.   
Cami’s lips moved from his neck up to his clenched jaw, placing another kiss there. Her head was absolutely swimming, not just from being so close to him, but also from the conversation they’d just had. Him being here still, allowing her to be so close to him, allowing her to kiss his neck, it was all an admission that she was right without him even having to say so. It proved that she hadn’t been crazy, that he did have feelings for her, and that those feelings were so strong that they outweighed his colossal ego and unwillingness to be proven wrong. She felt intoxicated both with the sensation of her lips against his skin, and with the immense elation she felt about being right.  
She placed a third kiss on the very outside corner of his mouth, barely catching any part of his lips at all, but pulled back to look into his eyes.   
A thousand things were running through Klaus’s head, mainly that he wanted to throw her against the wall, or take her right here on the floor, whatever he could to just get it done quicker and get it over with because he absolutely could not stand the anticipation. But he knew she deserved better, gentler, and not just because of her human frailties. After all this waiting, after all the build-up, she deserved for it to be amazing and deliberate, not for it to be over too fast. And as self-control began to reenter his brain, he knew that he did want to take it slow.  
Her hands moved from his shoulder and neck to sneak below the collar of his leather jacket, sliding them along his shoulders so that the jacket began to come off and slide down his arms. “Stay,” she whispered. He removed his jacket the rest of the way and tossed it to the floor.   
Klaus cupped her face in his hands but made no move to close the infinitesimal distance between them. He just moved them backward with vamp speed so that they were against the wall. Cami looked scared, and he couldn’t tell if it was because of the way he’d just moved her, or if she was scared of the whole situation. She admitted to herself that it was probably both. But she needed this, needed him so badly. And she had waited so long to be so close to him, she wasn’t about to turn back now.   
Klaus, on the other hand, was having second thoughts. It was so ingrained in his nature to fight anyone who tried to get close to him, not just physically but emotionally. Casual sex was one thing, but he knew there was a deep connection between him and Cami, and he wanted to run just because that’s what he’d always done. He knew that the best way to keep emotional distance from her was also to keep physical distance from her; if he could deny his attraction, say they had no chemistry, then their supposed connection was nonexistent, right? He searched for a voice of reason in his brain. Come on, idiot, his brain begged of him, turn around and walk out that door. This is a bad idea, you have to go. His legs would not move.   
Her face was turned up at him and she closed her eyes, waiting. She felt she was drowning, like all rational thought could be found at the bottom of the ocean, so far away that she could not possibly think anything coherent at any time during the next week. And she was sure that would be true; she would think of nothing else except replaying this scene in her head over and over again.   
He was close enough now that his nose was touching hers. Centimeters between their lips. That scent of woodsy-ness and leather filled her nostrils, intoxicating her, and she felt she might die if one of them didn’t close the space between them in the next two seconds.   
The sound of his breath reached her ears, and she was startled to hear just how heavy he was breathing. She could feel its warmth against the skin of her face. Could she really affect him like that? It truly did make him seem so human.   
When he finally closed that tiny distance between them, it was so sweet and gentle, his lips closing softly around her lower lip just once before pulling back to look at her. Cami felt as if she was absolutely melting; the warmth of his mouth, the way his lips felt against hers, even for a fraction of a second…  
They stared at each other for a long moment, both wondering if what they’d done had been a mistake, or if it was okay to admit to themselves and to each other that they wanted to keep going.  
She pulled him back with a ferocity that surprised both of them; she simply couldn’t help herself. She couldn’t believe that Klaus had held out on her like this, that he had made her wait for such an amazing kiss when they had so many opportunities to make it happen sooner. She hated him for it and yet thanked him because she felt that waiting had made the kiss even better when it had finally happened.   
Cami smashed her face into his, throwing her arms around his neck as his wound around her waist, pulling him flush against her, pressing her into the wall behind them. He kissed her back, his tongue darting out briefly to run along her upper lip. She took this as a cue to open her mouth, and as she did, his tongue brushed past her lips, swiping along her own tongue before returning to his mouth.   
Her teeth gently closed around his lower lip, pulling and sucking it into her mouth, and Klaus thought he would lose his mind. He moved them with vamp speed over to the bed, laying her down there and climbing on top of her, disconnecting their contact for one brief moment so he could make sure he wasn’t crushing her.   
And then he kissed her like he’d always wanted to. He could not remember how many times he’d imagined what it would be like, how many imaginary situations he’d played out in his head, hoping one day they would become reality. Being here with her now, experiencing what it was like to have her lips touching his, was so much better than anything he could have pictured or even hoped for.  
His mouth moved away from hers, trailing lazy kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Her hands moved from where they’d been wrapped around his neck to wrap up in his hair, pulling hard so that he moaned against the skin of her neck. He swore under his breath.  
He wanted to be rough with her. He wanted to pull on her hair too and he wanted to run his nails down her back and he wanted to let his teeth graze against her skin without fear of actually biting her. And by the look on her face, she knew this too, and was enjoying it. Because Cami could toss him around all she wanted, she could do whatever she wanted to him without fear of hurting or killing him, and she was completely in control of him, and he was not afforded the same luxury. By the look of pure bliss on her face, he could tell she was relishing it.   
Nevertheless, Klaus knew he would enjoy it too, he was already enjoying just getting this far with her. She was in charge, and as much as he hated to admit it, it turned him on to have someone else be the boss of him.  
Her fingers released the grip on his hair as his lips returned to hers, this time taking her tongue into his mouth. Her hands dipped under the hem of his shirt, her nails digging in to the skin of the small of his back, and he moaned again. She loved to hear him get turned on.   
She started to pull his shirt up and over his head and he helped her, tossing it to the floor. Her lips left his, this time kissing each of the lovely moles along his neck, then arriving at his pulse point, sucking the skin into her mouth. Klaus couldn’t take it anymore. “Camille,” he whispered. “Get on top of me.”  
She did as she was told, and as he rolled away she climbed on top of him, straddling him. His hands wound around her hips, dragging them downward, pressing her closer to him where they both needed it most. Her hair fell in their faces as she leaned back down to kiss him, and he brushed it out of the way, appreciating how silky it felt in his fingers.   
Tentatively, Klaus’s fingers closed up in her hair and tugged as gently as he could manage. Her lips pulled back over her teeth in what he thought at first to be a grimace, but she just moaned against his mouth, and he took that to mean he could do it again.   
Her hands explored his bare chest as she took her lips away from his mouth to kiss down his neck and along his collarbone. His hands left her hair and went once more to her hips, sliding under the hem of her shirt and tracing along the small of her back. There was one particular spot, right along her lower spine there, that simultaneously felt ticklish and sensual; every time Klaus touched it, she arched her back hard, trying to get away from his touch, and gasped loudly.   
Of course, being the impish little sh*t that he was, he continued to run his fingers along the spot, smiling at the reaction it elicited from Cami. He gave her that crooked smile and she melted, allowing him to touch the spot as often as he wanted. He loved the curve of her back when she arched against him, and his hands travelled up it, lightly running his nails along her skin. She gasped just as loudly as if he had touched the spot on the small of her back and he grinned again. It seemed she was less in control than she thought she was.  
One hand remained on her back while his other felt around her ribcage and up onto her breast. Cami gasped, whispering his name, pulling away from their kiss to bite her own lip in pleasure. He slowly slid her shirt up and over her head, discarding it on the floor beside his own.   
Cami found herself getting utterly lost in him. She loved the way his neck elongated when he leaned his head back and away from her, encouraging her to try to kiss every inch of skin there. All she could think was, IneedyouIneedyouIneedyou pleasepleaseplease. She could feel him needing her as well, through his jeans, through her own.   
And Klaus wanted her so badly. He could not remember the last time he’d felt this way, having his mind completely blank save for her name. Her name that he wanted to whisper in her ear, her name that he wanted to shout when she made him cum.   
He sat up, pulling one bra strap off her shoulder and pulling the cup away from her skin. His fingers ran over her nipple, already hard, before trailing down her back to grab at the back pocket of her jeans, loving how the warm flesh filled his hand there. When his mouth closed over her nipple, it sent a massive jolt to the area between her legs, already painfully aching, causing it to hurt even more. She needed him so desperately, but she didn’t want to sacrifice anything by rushing things.   
Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair once again, holding his face against her as his tongue slowly traced around her nipple. He loved the way she reacted to his touch, her eyes closed, her jaw dropping, her breathing ragged. He realized that his own breathing was ragged, that he seemed so utterly human, and it made him feel that for that moment he didn’t need to be Big Bad Klaus Mikaelson, he could just be Niklaus. With her, he felt safe being normal, being any person you might pass on the street. He didn’t have to pretend to be so strong and ruthless when he was around her.   
She pushed him back so that they were both horizontal again, laying back on the bed. He savored the way that her bare breasts felt against his skin, so warm. Her hips began to move above him, back and forth over where she could feel his erection through his jeans.   
When he gasped and pulled back, teeth grazing the fragile skin of her neck, she knew he couldn’t take it anymore. Cami undid the button of her own jeans, disconnecting them so she could get up from the bed and push them down over her hips, off her long legs, leaving them on top of their shirts. She climbed back on top of him, pressing her hips down on him once more, gasping from the closer contact. His presence was so much stronger without that layer of her clothing, and she could feel her wetness increase, soaking even more through her dark pink panties.  
Klaus was losing all sense of self control. He wanted to sink his teeth into her neck, he wanted to run his nails down her back in a way that, if he was as rough as he instinctively wanted to be, would make her bleed. “Are you okay?” she asked, pulling back.  
“Perfect, love,” he said. He took that split second to collect himself, to make sure he could keep himself in check. He now trusted himself enough to keep going; he wouldn’t hurt her.  
He rolled over so that he was on top of her, kissing her tenderly. When he moved his hips against her, she moaned his name again, rolling her head back in ecstasy. She could not contain herself any longer, and as much as she had tried to fight the urge to blurt out needy requests, she could not keep them in. “Klaus, I need you. I need you. Please,” she said breathlessly. She was aching so badly.  
He unbuckled his belt, sitting back on his knees. She fully expected to see that sh*t-eating grin on his face, teasing her for being so desperate for him. Instead, his mouth was a straight line, his lips slightly parted, his eyes clouded over with lust for her. He needed her just as badly, and he didn’t even have to say so, it was written all over his face.   
He undid the button and zipper of his jeans, pulling them down over his hips to reveal a pair of black boxer briefs. The warmth of his legs against hers, the anticipation that soon they would be completely bare together, made Cami shiver. Her nails dug into his back as he rocked against her once more, making her cry out. They were so close to something they’d both fantasized about for over a year.   
She was the first to make the next move, her hand dipping below the waistband of his underwear, taking him into her hand. “Camille,” he said, cursing under his breath. She loved when he swore; usually he tried to keep cussing to a minimum, deeming himself too intelligent with too big a vocabulary to stoop to using vulgarity. But he couldn’t help himself now.   
“Take them off,” she ordered, pushing the boxers down low over his hips. He kissed her, doing as she instructed, kicking his boxers off and onto the floor. He kissed her as she massaged him, stroking the length of him, making him moan against her lips. She smiled against his mouth, obviously enjoying the effect she had on him. He hated that she was so intoxicating, he hated that he couldn’t control his reaction, but he didn’t want to stop. In fact, it was the furthest thing from his mind.   
His fingers trailed from where they’d been massaging her breast to pull at the waistband of her panties. “May I?” he asked.  
“Please,” she begged. He pulled her underwear off and at last they were completely naked.   
For a moment, he thought about kissing down her stomach, kissing between her thighs. A single one of his fingers slipped inside her and they both moaned; she was so wet already, he didn’t see the need to delay it any longer. There would be time after, when he could give her as many orgasms as she wanted, but for right now he wanted to be inside of her, he wanted them to cum together.   
Klaus positioned himself in between her hips. “I want to be inside of you,” he whispered against her neck. “Is that alright?”   
“Yes,” she said through gritted teeth. And just as suddenly as the syllable had escaped her lips, he was doing as she permitted. They cried out in unison, astonished by the exquisite ecstasy that a single movement could cause. Klaus held still for a moment, letting her settle around him.   
When she seemed like she was ready, he began to move against her, rocking his hips against her slowly at first, and then harder and faster. He buried his face deep in her neck, once again losing self control and wanting desperately to be rougher with her than her fragile human body could handle. But as powerful as he was physically, she had just as much power over him, making his head swim with pleasure. If she was the one making him lose control, then it must be his job to fight his baser instincts, he reasoned. If only he could find a way to control himself….  
Her moans were getting louder as he continued to move against her, his hips pressing right up against her, rubbing a sweet spot that was driving her wild. She disconnected for a moment, just long enough to push him over so that she was on top of him before taking him inside of her once again.   
Her movements became more and more sporadic as she came closer to her climax. As his hands reached up to massage her breast, she let one of her hands close lightly around his throat. Klaus’s jaw dropped as if in protest, but he didn’t say anything, just closed his eyes once more and let out a muffled moan.   
Continuing to move on top of him, Cami felt herself almost there, standing at the edge of immense pleasure. “I’m so close, so close,” she breathed. Her walls were clenching and tightening around him in an intoxicating way, so that Klaus could feel himself nearing that point as well.   
With every downward movement that she made, his hips began to rise up and meet her, drawing them both closer to their finish with each powerful thrust. “Don’t stop,” he begged. She’d had no intention of doing so, but hearing him so desperate made her flood with pleasure.  
“I’m gonna cum,” she whined. Her grip on his throat tightened as she moved faster and faster on top of him, and he felt his climax draw imminently closer as well.   
One final thrust sent them both over the edge. Cami cried out his name, feeling pleasure flood every single inch of her body, and she collapsed on top of him, releasing her grip on his throat. He let out a shouted moan, one that had been unable to escape until then because of his minimal air supply. Klaus was laying beneath her, head still thrown back, unable to move as she collapsed on top of him, kissing his neck.   
He withdrew himself from her slowly and they lay together in a spent heap. “F*ck,” he said under his breath. He couldn’t open his eyes, he couldn’t move, he still couldn’t think about anything except for her. How amazing she’d felt, the beautiful sounds she’d made. He wished that he could have seen her face in the final moments, but his own climax had been too powerful to allow him to keep his eyes open to watch her.   
She kissed lightly along his neck, coming up to his ear and taking the lobe gently between her teeth. It reminded him that he could have another chance to see her cum, to see how she would look when he pleasured her once more.  
He was still trembling slightly, still trying to recover from his orgasm when he moved her off of him, positioning himself half on top of her. He kissed her deeply on the mouth once, trailing sloppy kisses away from her lips, down her neck, over her chest. His tongue circled her nipple and she sighed, a serene smile playing across her lips.   
Continuing lower, he kissed across her stomach. His legs, lazily tangled up in hers, shifted so that he was fully on top of her, positioned between her hips. She watched him intently in anticipation, hoping he would go lower still. When he did, he kissed along the flat stretch of skin between her hip bones, and then her thighs.  
Cami squirmed under the warm touch of his lips, desperately wishing he would just put his mouth where she wanted already, but also not wanting to rush it. Knowing Klaus, he was going to drag this out just to torture her, and she wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Did she want it dragged out, to experience pleasure for as long as possible but stay suspended in painful agony, or did she want to feel that overwhelming ecstasy sooner but have things end too quickly?  
Finally, torturously, he pressed his mouth against her, his tongue darting out to taste her just once. His eyes were locked on her face as he watched her reaction to his touch; her jaw dropped and she let out a soft moan. He could not resist a smile as he continued slowly kissing her just where she wanted, hearing her breath quicken, her eyes closed in ecstasy.   
This was so worth it to him, just to be a spectator in her pleasure. With the way things were going, how quickly she was getting worked up, he was already getting turned on again just from watching her. He could easily cum again without even touching her. Without consciously thinking about it, he began to move his hips back and forth against the bed, relishing the friction of the sheets against his growing erection.   
Her fingers grasped at his hair, holding his face to her with surprising force. He smiled again. “Patience, love.”  
“I’m dying here,” she gasped.  
She opened her eyes to find him smirking that annoying smirk as he took his mouth from between her legs, sitting up and coming up to kiss her mouth. She kissed him back eagerly but she desperately wanted him to go back to what he was doing. After all, she was discovering how talented he was at it…  
Reaching down, she took him into her hand, stroking his length. “Ready for round two?” she asked.  
“I don’t want this time to be about me,” he said. He looked deep into her eyes, all traces of that irksome smile disappeared, replaced only with lust. “Camille, I want you to cum for me.”  
It was hard to argue with a request like that. So she let him kiss her once more, his tongue swirling deep in her mouth before he took her hand away from where she’d been stroking him, lacing their fingers together. He scooted backwards so that once more his mouth was between her legs, keeping his grip on her hand. Her empty hand once more wound its fingers through his curls while his empty hand wrapped around her leg, digging in to her skin.  
His tongue explored her anatomy, finding the places that elicited the strongest reactions from her, changing the pace and pressure of his tongue.   
Cami felt like she couldn’t breathe. He was bringing her so close over and over again, and she just wanted this torture to end. But she knew he wasn’t going to let her finish so quickly.   
He was enjoying her reaction too much. The beautiful “O” her mouth was making, the way she’d extracted her hand from his and had reached up to pull at her own hair. And he felt so conflicted because he wanted to drag this out longer, for as long as possible, just to keep seeing the look on her face as he pleasured her. But he knew that was a bit selfish, especially since she was whimpering, “Please,” over and over again now.   
“Please,” she said again. “Klaus.”  
He loved the way she said his name; so often when someone said his name it was with anger or disappointment. But with her right now, it was like a love letter. A sigh, a moan, a shameful admission that she loved someone she was definitely not supposed to love.   
Klaus’s tongue pressed against her even harder as she released the grip on his hair and instead clutched at the sheets, balling the fabric up in her fists. Her moaning was growing louder with each stroke of his tongue. “Make me cum,” she whimpered. “Please.”  
When he obliged her, she was practically screaming. He watched her with keen interest, studying every bit of her body as she came hard. Her entire body arched, throwing her head back on the pillow, her eyes scrunched closed, her mouth hanging open in a continued moan of ecstasy. She stayed that way for a long moment, her body suspended off the bed in an arch, not moving except for the shuddered breathing that rocked her chest and stomach.  
Finally, she collapsed back on the bed, releasing her death grip on the sheets. He would have given anything to have been frozen in time, to keep that look of ecstasy on her face always, to not have to go out and face the real world. He wanted to hole up in here with her forever.   
He crawled up across the bed so that he was laying beside her, playing with her hair. She stared at him like he put the stars in the sky.  
After a moment, she looked away, unable to meet his eyes; she didn’t want him to know just how earth-shattering that had been. She didn’t want him to see that she was totally enthralled by him. His fingers traced along her cheek, her jaw, her neck, and her skin broke out into goosebumps. She blushed and tried to turn her head away from him, to hide her face beneath her hair, desperate to get the attention away from her.  
She reached down between them to feel that he was still hard. When she started to run her hand along his length, he caught her wrist softly. “You don’t need to worry about me, love,” he said quietly.   
“I want to.”  
He began to pull the covers up from where they’d been scrunched up in a pile at the foot of the bed, pulling them up and over the two of them. “I’d rather just lay here with you,” he said. He didn’t know why he would say a thing like that; he didn’t know why he was more interested in watching how she would look when she fell asleep than he was in the immense pleasure he knew she could give him. He just knew he would rather hold her right now as she began to grow weary.  
She nestled in to him, let him wrap his arms around her, let his skin envelope her in warmth. He kissed the top of her head and she flushed with a shiver that ran all through her body.   
Her breathing began to even out and he realized she was asleep. A moment of panic surged through him, and he had the sudden overwhelming urge to compel her. Compel this entire night away, as if it never happened. But even if she couldn’t remember it, he could never forget. And she would never forgive him if she found out, and she always did one way or another. No, he wouldn’t do that to her. He realized now that the urge was because he was scared, scared that he’d been vulnerable with her, and that this night had been an admission that she’d been right. An admission that he had feelings for her.   
For now, he just wanted to hold her, to fall asleep right up against her, feeling the warmth of her skin and letting the scent of her floral shampoo fill his nostrils. As scared as he was of what might come next, he conceded that he could deal with his fear in the morning. He wanted to appreciate this moment, nestled in against her, their naked bodies tangled up together, her breathing slow and even. She was so beautiful like this. Now, with his fear displaced and put off until morning, he could admit to himself that his feelings for her were so much stronger than he’d anticipated. Klaus Mikaelson, the strongest, and the smartest, and the scariest, was falling in love.


End file.
